


Please come back

by passionetxoxo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionetxoxo/pseuds/passionetxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hessington case, Harvey is already having enough problems with the dissolution process and it certainly doesn't help now that Scottie is back and trying to tear him and Mike apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey was about to enter his condo after a long day of dealing with the dissolution between Pearson Specter and Darby International. With Louis messing everything up like he usually does and Scottie making a fool out of him, he only thing Harvey wants to do right now is have a nice glass with scotch until Mike comes back from the office. Once he enters his condo, he did not expect Dana Scott standing by his kitchen island. 

“I should’ve taken back the key from you when I got the chance. What the hell are you doing here Scottie?”

Scottie stares him straight in the eyes and slowly replies, “I actually have a favor to ask you. I need you to exclude the Folsom Food payments from the settlement calculation.”  
Harvey can feel his annoyance rising as he listens to Scotties’ request. How dare she actually ask him such a favor when her firm had caused so much trouble for Pearson Specter and for what had happened earlier in the day in front of Samsung. “And why should I do that? Give me one good reason why I should help your firm who I need to remind you, concealed a murderer at my firm.”

Scottie stops for a moment before hesitantly saying, “you once told me that I meant something to you and forever means something to you.”  
Scottie begins to fidget and Harvey can’t help but actually slightly enjoys the sight. In the past, he probably would’ve listened to Scotties’ request when he still had some feelings for her but now that he’s dating Mike, he no longer contains any romantic feelings for her whatsoever. However, that doesn’t mean that Harvey doesn’t care about her. “I do care about you and I would help you if you were in trouble personally.”

“I am in trouble personally! My name is going on the door so it’s my firm too and if you don’t help me with this, I’ll have nothing and I can’t afford to lose everything, especially now.”  
Harvey sighed in exasperation, “That’s not good enough. There is no way I am helping Darby after all the trouble he caused to my firm. If this is all you want, then you might as well just leave Scottie.”

Harvey can feel the anxiety and desperation that surrounded Scottie. Harvey was about to walk away from Scottie to his bedroom and expected her to leave due to her Scottie said, “What if I give you a reason on why you would have to help me? I’m… I’m pregnant Harvey.”

Harvey stopped immediately in his tracks and can feel his heartbeat accelerating and his whole body tensing up. “Harvey, please say something.” Scottie’s voice was wavering and honestly Harvey had never seen Scottie ever sounding like this… so full of weakness coming from such a prideful person like himself. However, he refuses to believe that what Scottie was saying is real.  
Without turning around, two words made its way out of Harvey’s lips. “Get out.” Harvey was actually surprised that he was able to speak this calmly with the way he was feeling right now. He can hear footsteps coming towards him and felt Scottie’s hand grabbing a hold of his arm. “Harvey! You have to believe me, I’m pregnant with you-”

“Don’t you fucking say it Scottie!” Harvey pulls his arm away from Scottie’s hold and finally is facing her. He can say tears forming in the corner of Scottie’s eyes but he couldn’t find himself to care. “I can’t believe you can actually lie about something like this just so I would help you!”

“Harvey I’m not lying! Why would you think I would lie about something like this?”

Harvey scoffs and says, “Because I know you Scottie and I know that you would do whatever it takes just to win! You want to know why I don’t believe you?! Then tell me why you didn’t say anything about it until now huh? This morning you enjoyed me making a fool out of myself and now that I have found a way to beat you once again, you decide to tell me this in hopes that I would graciously let you and Darby win. Now, I’ll say this once more. Get the hell out of here Scottie!”

“But Harvey- “

“Now!” Harvey can feel his nails digging into his palm as he tries to control his anger. Scottie turns around and was walking towards the elevator when she suddenly stopped. Harvey looks towards his elevator and can feel his blood immediately turn cold like ice compared to what he had felt before. Standing by the elevator was Mike, with tears trailing down his face and Harvey realizes that Mike had gotten home when he and Scottie were fighting.

Scottie turns back at Harvey with a scowl on her face. “Is he the reason why you won’t believe me Harvey? I can’t believe how low your standards have gotten since I went back to London.” Before Harvey can say anything else, Scottie was already walking towards Mike, glaring at him as she bumps into him on purpose on her way out. Not that Mike cares or anything. The only thing he can think about right now was grabbing some of his stuff and leave the condo immediately.

Mike wipes some of his tears away with his bare hands as he walked towards the bedroom while avoiding what Harvey was saying and his stare. He took a step inside the bedroom before being forcibly grabbed by his shoulder and was soon facing Harvey. “Mike! Listen to me. There is nothing between me and Scottie. She’s lying so I can exclude the Folsom Food payment from the settlement.”

Mike looks down at their shoes and was processing what Harvey was trying to say. Although he truly wants to believe what Harvey was saying and that Scottie is really lying, he can’t help but think about how if Scottie was really pregnant with Harvey’s baby. The more he imagines it, the more tears begin streaming down his face. He takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down as he looks up at Harvey. He looks straight into Harvey’s eye and asks, “Did you sleep with her after we started dating?”

Mike was pleading in his mind that Harvey would reassure him that he did not sleep with Scottie during the course of their relationship. However, judging by the way Harvey’s hands tensing against his shoulder, Mike already knew the answer to his question.

“When did you sleep with her?” Mike didn’t even know why he even ask this question but he really wished that even if Harvey had slept with Scottie, it was during a time when they fought. He was giving Harvey ways to redeem himself and was giving himself a reason to forgive Harvey and forget this whole mess.

“… It was when we were going to Bakersfield.” 

Mike can feel his heart breaking into pieces. He took a deep voice and said a low and pitiful voice, “Was that why you didn’t want to go with you?”

“No Mike I- “

“You cheated on me with her! I could have been more understanding if you slept with her when Jessica forced me to betray you!” 

Harvey was trying so hard to contain his emotions but he couldn’t help but lash out once Mike accused him of being a cheater. It reminded him of his own mother and he couldn’t even imagine himself being compared to her. His anger flared and before he can actually stop himself, he glared at Mike and said, “Don’t you fucking dare act like you’ve never done something like this before. You slept with Jenny when she was still dating that anchor of yours weren’t you? So before you start judging me for what I’ve done, you should look at yourself and reflect before spurring all these crap!”  
Mike let a sob that racked through his entire body. He quickly pushes Harvey away and went to open the closet that they shared. He grabbed the nearest suitcase and began stuffing it with his suits and ties that were hanging next to Harvey’s. 

Harvey was frozen by the door as he watched Mike packing up his stuff. He remained by the door until Mike was finished and was already on his way towards his elevator. He quickly tried to block Mike’s path but was pushed away by Mike. When Mike finally left the condo, the words that Harvey had spoken finally sank into his mind. He began grabbed his bottle of scotch and kept drinking until he was drink before throwing the remaining bottle against the wall and watches the bottle shatter into thousands of what appeared to be tiny crystals more than it does compare to just broken glass. Liquid was flowing down from the wall into the floor but Harvey didn’t care and takes whatever he sees and tosses them against the wall. Pieces of glass continue to liter the floor as everything shatters due to Harvey’s anger. It’ll be a pain in the ass for the housekeeper tomorrow but as of right now, Harvey is so damn pissed off and drunk right now that he doesn’t give a crap anymore. All he can think about is how his life can go from slightly complicated to extremely disastrous in less than an hour. He staggers and drops down onto the couch as he slowly passes out from all the alcohol and dreams of Mike.

 

Next Morning-10:00 AM

Harvey woke up with a pounding headache and was slightly disoriented. He was about to reach out his arms towards the warm body that is usually with him in bed until he remembers last night’s event. He let a groan as he tries to get up from the couch and when he does, the first thing he notices was the strong coffee smell emanating from the kitchen. He looks around and sees his housemaid, Myrtle, crouching down to floor and cleaning up the pieces of glass at was a result of Harvey’s anger.  
“You’re here early today Myrtle.”

Myrtle looked up at Harvey with a frown on her face, clearly unhappy with the way both the condo and Harvey looked at the moment. “Apparently not early enough Mr. Specter! Care to explain to your poor housemaid on why the condo looks like Miley Cyrus came in with her wrecking ball?” She clears up the rest of the debris and then goes to the kitchen and came out with a cup of coffee.

“First off, I've never thought that you would would actually reference any pop song, let alone Miley Cyrus. Second of all, if you weren’t already married with 2 kids, I would’ve married you,” said Harvey with a slight grin. Myrtle gave him an unamused look. “Not everyone is able to quote movies and TV shows like you and Mr. Ross. But whatever, this is no time of jokes Mr. Specter! When I came in, I thought someone broke in and killed you and kidnapped Mr. Ross!”

Harvey’s grin immediately fell at the mention of Mike. He had almost forgot about everything that had happened due to his hangover and bantering with his housemaid. Myrtle, seeing the frown upon Harvey’s face, knew that he had a huge fight with Mike last night.

“I fucked up, Myrtle. I said some things last night that makes me feel like an asshole.”

Myrtle sighed as she sat next to Harvey. “I’m not going to ask what you said because I know that anything you probably said something really douchey if you are willing to call yourself an asshole. But aren’t you always saying how you’re the best closer in New York City? Because I’m pretty sure if you can make someone like me blush, not that I’m proud to admit it, but I’m sure you won’t have any trouble getting Mr. Ross to forgive you. Let’s be honest here, Mr. Ross is a huge pushover especially with you Now, seeing you how you slept with yesterday’s suit on, I prepared your suit for today over by your bed.”

Harvey felt a smile form at the corners of his cheek as he thought about how forgiving Mike can be. It can be seen when he keeps on helping that stupid anchor of his even though he causes Mike a shit tons of problem with every chance he gets. Even though Mike is a pushover like Myrtle says, he is still not sure whether Mike can forgive him for sleeping with Scottie. However, as of right now he doesn’t have the time to think about the shitload of craps he is in right now especially with the problems the firm is facing as he prepares himself for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna was already in his office by the time Harvey arrived. She had her arms crossed and gave him a look that Harvey can’t help but inwardly groan, knowing that a lecture is sure to happen. Although he knows that there was no way he can avoid this confrontation, he still tried to ignore Donna by walking past her and straight to his desk. When he tried to turn on his laptop, Donna slammed her hand down on his laptop, thus forcing Harvey to face Donna and her wrath.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Donna?! Can’t you see I’m trying to work here?!”

Donna did not even faze as she stands there with no intent on moving her hand. “Cut the bullshit Harvey! Now tell me what the hell is going on between you and Mike.”

Harvey raises one of his eyebrows and says, “why would you think there is something wrong between us huh? The only problem I see right now is a secretary trying to stop her boss who’s trying to save his firm from all the shit that’s happening. If you don’t have anything better to do, I suggest you go back to your desk and try to do what a secretary is supposed to do.”

“You think you can say all these crap to me?”

Harvey can see the annoyance and hurt in Donna’s eyes and immediately started to feel regretful just like he had felt when he had said all those things to Mike. Harvey closes his eyes and rubs his hand to soothe the headache that was slowly forming. He can feel hear the sound of Donna’s Louboutin stilettos moving closer to him and felt her hands resting on each of his shoulders. Knowing that there was no way to hide the truth from Donna, Harvey finally says, “Scottie came to my apartment last night and she wanted me to exclude Folsom Food from the settlement calculation. I told her that I wasn’t going to help her firm and then… and then she told me she was pregnant and we were arguing and I didn’t notice Mike standing there and I- “

Harvey stopped when he felt Donna’s hand tightening on his shoulder. There was a brief silence between them before Donna asks, “So what are you going to do about Scottie?”

“I’m not going to do anything! Knowing Scottie, this is probably just another plot to convince me to give her what she wants.” 

Donna removes her hands and places them on top of the backrest and slowly turns the chair around until they were facing each other. Donna took a deep breath and asked, “Do you really believe that Scottie would lie about something like this? You know her better than anyone and do you think that she would actually stoop this low just to win. She’s too prideful to use these tactics to win and what if she really is pregnant with your baby? I’m afraid to say this but aren’t you afraid that she might do something rash?”  
“Are you saying I should give her what she wants?” 

“I’m saying you should really think about this before rashly making a decision that you might regret. Jessica wants you in her office and I think maybe you should discuss this with her. As for Mike, he’s at the file’s room and I’m pretty sure he’s going to be there for a while…”

Donna winks at Harvey and he smiles at her, knowing what she is implying. Donna smiles back and was about to make her way back to the desk when Harvey’s voice stops her. “Donna’ I need you to help get something for me.” Harvey quickly scribbles a short list of items on the list and hands it to her. Donna gives an affirming nod and says, “I’m on it. Now hurry up and go to Jessica’s office.”

 

The moment Harvey had stepped into her office, Jessica immediately noticed something wrong with her right hand man although she did not question him at least not yet anyway. Harvey plopped down (gracefully mind you) right next to her onto the leather sofa currently residing in the middle of her spacious office. Jessica looks at him with one eyebrow raised when he says, “I want to exclude the Folsom Food from the settlement calculations.”

To say that Jessica was not stunned by this request would be a lie. From watching the man before her from when he was still working in the mailroom to the senior/name partner right now, she had never expected him to be willing to give up a part of a victory he could have obtained. Harvey Specter is the type of person who is obsessed with victory and would never allow one to slip by his hand. “We have already reduced the amount Folsom Food owes us and now you want us to take less money from Darby. Excuse me for thinking that this is not a beneficial deal for our side of the cause.”

“You do know that if we don’t do this, Darby would find a way to get back at us right?”

“Dana Scott came to you didn’t she,” asked Jessica. Jessica had always known that Harvey has had a soft spot for her although she had expected this to stop now that he is in a relationship with Mike Ross especially since he was willing to give up his whole career just so Mike can stay in the firm. Although she is not ecstatic to know that her number two would be willing to jeopardize everything for him, she is glad that Harvey was able to have a stable relationship for once in his life.

“She came to me last night…. She’s pregnant with my kid.”

There are currently only a handful of situations that catches Jessica Pearson by surprise and this is currently one of them. The fact that he cheated on Mike was a bigger shock than the fact that Dana Scott was pregnant. Jessica gathers herself before asking, “Are you sure this isn’t some kind a trick to fool you into agreeing with her terms?”

“Funny. I asked the same thing less than half an hour ago and I said that she would do anything to win. But Donna is right though in saying that she wouldn’t stoop so low into winning. What if she isn’t lying and what if she does something drastic if I don’t agree? Should I really risk a baby’s life when I just give up a part of a victory that I am guaranteed on getting?”

“…Draft up a document for me later that states that we exclude the Folsom Food calculation. But let me tell you something Harvey. Right now I’m speaking to you as a friend, don’t trust Dana Scott. A person would do anything when encouraged with the right incentive and that includes doing something that one never would have thought they would be willing to do. And don’t let this thing get in between you and Mr. Ross. The non-professional side of me is actually rooting for you too. And I assume he already knows since he’s been hiding out in the filing room.”

“Don’t worry Jessica. I’ll probably get him out of there in less than an hour.”

“Well I guess I shouldn’t hold you from completing such an important task. Oh and Harvey, don’t think I don’t know what you plan on doing in there. I’ll only allow this once and don’t you dare ruin any documents in there and remember to being some air freshener with you.”

Harvey grins and does a mock salute before leaving the office. Now that one he dealt with one problem, now is time to go fix up the second problem. He stops by empty Donna’s desk and sees a post-it on her chair.

‘Going on an early lunch break. Check my desk’

Harvey pulls open the drawer to see two nicely wrapped boxes and some condoms and lube and yet another post-it.

‘Better safe than sorry :) p.s. check printer.’

On the printer lies a piece of paper that says top secret shredding day do not enter on it. Harvey shakes his head in amusement and reminds himself that he really can’t live without Donna. He stuffs the condom and lube in his pockets and took both the paper and his presents and gracefully strides to where Mike has been hiding.


End file.
